Program transmissions may be received in an unrestricted manner, and their use may be compensated for by the payment of appropriate taxes, e.g., to the GEMA (Gesellschaft fuer musikalische Auffuehrungs—und mechanische Vervielfaeltigungsrechte (Society for Musical Performing Rights and Mechanical Reproduction Rights)) in Germany. However, offers and program content may be desired, which go beyond such broadcast transmissions, and which may only be realized by the user at an additional cost. Such offers may be distributed in encoded form by suppliers, using conventional program transmission channels, anyone being able to receive the signal, but the information contained in it only being rendered accessible to the user, when a person has paid an appropriate usage fee.
To this end, a paying customer receives a decoding device, which is to be looped into the signal path, between the antenna and the receiver, and which decodes the information transmitted in encoded form. But in this case, it is believed to be disadvantageous that a separate, supplier-specific decoding device may be necessary for each supplier. Therefore, when a customer would like to accept such encoded offers, a person must first obtain a decoding device, and then may need to connect it. However, this is thought to be impractical, and it may discourage other potential customers from accepting encoded offers. Furthermore, the additional, required hardware expansion may be cost-intensive on the side of the user.